Bryoostatin-1 is an anticancer agent that has undergone both laboratory and human trials. In the laboratory, it has been shown to inhibit the growth of melanoma tumors in mice. In phase I human trials in which the patients tested had melanoma, it has been shown to cause a partial remission in 3/8 patients. We have designed a clinical protocol to test this agent in humans that have metastatic melanoma. In addition to looking for a clinical response, we are also examining the patient's biologic response to this agent and the pharmacology of bryostatin-1 in these patients.